Rebekah and Marcel
The relationship between Marcel Gerard and Rebekah Mikaelson. '''Rebekah and Marcel have a passionate forbidden love. When they are in the same room, it's like electricity, it's both emotional and physical with them. ''They are known as "Rebel" by fans.'' History Rebekah and Marcel first met during Emil's funeral as Rebekah watches Klaus save Marcel. Marcel grew up with the originals and developed feelings for Rebekah, they'd practice jousting together and Marcel had promised to marry her one day. As Marcel grew older into an adult, he still had feelings for her. One day, he tries to kiss her but Klaus goes against it. Later after Marcel swam in the Mississippi river and came back, he and Rebekah give in to there feelings, Rebekah feared what Klaus will do, but Marcel says he'll die smiling. Klaus catches them and holds Marcel at the sword, he daggers Rebekah for 52 years but gives Marcel a choice, to undagger Rebekah and live out there years until he's an old man, or to be a vampire. The Originals Season One In House of the Rising Son, After returning to New Orleans, Rebekah watches Marcel from afar before he comes to her, he says the last time he saw her, she and her brothers were fleeing New Orleans from Mikael, Rebekah tells him, she thought he was dead. Marcel replies that she never found out, and asks why she's there. Rebekah asks if Marcel knows where Elijah is, Marcel doesn't answer the question but Rebekah tells him that if she finds out he's hiding Elijah, She'll kill him herself. In Tangled Up In Blue, In Girl in New Orleans, In Sinners and Saints, Quotes :'''Young Marcel: "I'm gonna marry you someday." :Rebekah: "I would never marry someone who couldn't best me in a duel." :-- House of the Rising Son Trivia *Klaus kept them apart. *Klaus daggered Rebekah over her affair with Marcel,and gave Marcel two choices: either undagger Rebekah and live out the rest of his human days with her,or let her stay daggered and let Klaus turn him into a vampire. Marcel chose to become a vampire,leaving Rebekah daggered for over fifty years, which leaves Rebekah heart-broken. *Marcel wanted to marry Rebekah when he was little. *Rebekah liked kissing Marcel *Until Elijah told her otherwise, Rebekah-like her brothers-thought Marcel was dead. *Marcel appeared to be hurt that she never came back to New Orleans to see if he was actually dead. *It's possible that Rebekah still has some feelings for Marcel, seeing as she admitted to not being able to kill him. This, however, could just be because Rebekah is rather sentimental, and before she ever developed feelings for Marcel, she helped raise him. *In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Rebekah tells Marcel that she's no longer interested in him. Gallery To-1x02.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg Hosueriding14.jpg Rebekahmarcel.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship